


Shared Trauma : An AngelHusk Fanfic

by the_quiet_void



Series: AngelHusk Fanfiction ❤️❤️ [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor has a heart deep down in there, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is annoyed, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust deserves to be happy, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie being soft, Charlie is just the sweetest, Comfort, Cute, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk protecting Angel Dust, Idiots in Love, It is very mild, Love, M/M, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Love, Vaggie is protective of Angel Dust, angelhusk, chaggie, huskerdust, they have a good relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_void/pseuds/the_quiet_void
Summary: Angel Dust has been missing for a few days, and Charlie is worried. Alastor makes Husk go out and find him. It is very fluffy.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Chaggie - Relationship, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, angelhusk - Relationship, huskerdust - Relationship
Series: AngelHusk Fanfiction ❤️❤️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604254
Comments: 21
Kudos: 352





	1. Shared Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic!
> 
> Go and check out Hazbin Hotel's pilot on YouTube if you haven't!

The hotel was quiet for the first time in hours. 

“Thank fuck,” Husk whispered, wiping down the bar and grabbing a bottle of whiskey with a glass.

He sat down on a barstool and was planning on getting shitfaced. Sleeping was easier to accomplish that way. Or at least those were his plans until a hand gripped his shoulder bruisingly.

Without turning around, he flipped off the radio demon standing behind him.

“Husker,” Alastor began. “I need you to do something for me. You see, Charlie has been… upset about Angel Dust disappearing.” He clicked the fingers on his other hand together, static filling the air.

He removed his hand, static disappearing abruptly, and said, danger in his voice, “I want to be able to enjoy my meals in peace without a wailing girl and her girlfriend threatening my evening.”

Husk did not want to think of the ‘meals’ that Alastor spoke of. It was probably some deer or demon unlucky enough to get caught by him. Alastor always was a fan of the hunt.

Alastor continued, “I’m pretty sure the last time I saw him, he was hurt.”

A flash of worry went through Husk. He nearly dropped the glass. Thankfully, he schooled his features and was able to act like nothing had happened, but Alastor saw.

Grumbling, pouring whiskey into the glass, Husk replied, “What the fuck do you want me to do about it?”

He knocked one back and poured another more.

Alastor adjusted his monocle, faint radio static playing playing again from nowhere in particular, and said, cheerily, “Find him. I know that you will!” He finished with a flourish and walked back upstairs.

“Fucking prick.”

Husk would never admit it to himself, but he did watch Angel when he was around. Just a little. I mean, Angel was gorgeous normally. That, however, wasn’t what Husk liked the most. When Angel was at the hotel lounging around, he was relaxed and cute in the cream and pink colored sweaters and shorts. That Angel Dust drew him in like nothing had before.

He shook his head, willing the thoughts away. It never helped to think of the strange feelings he felt for Angel.

Fixating on Angel’s disappearance, he could guess where Angel had disappeared to. It had to be the porn studio he worked at, the strip club down the street, or somewhere in the hotel.

Now, Husk wasn’t always aware of the comings and goings of Hell rulers and royalty and such, but he knew about Valentino. Alastor never seemed to like him and Angel never spoke about him or his work.

For good measure, the cat demon knocked back two more gulps of whiskey. He didn’t particularly want to confront Angel. 

Curse that fucking deer demon.

He slowly started to make his way out of the hotel and to Angel usual destinations without the bottle of whiskey. He figured it would be best to try to act sober.

-

A few hours later and some very awkward encounters later, Husk stumbled into the hotel. He decided to try Angel’s room, but not before grabbing the bottle he had left before.

-

At the door, Husk was about to knock, but the sound of crying drew him away to a door to the roof. He mentally thanked his cat ears. 

He climbed up the stairs and saw that the door was cracked slightly. He pushed open the door completely, quietly. 

Angel was turned away from him but still facing him enough to see the black mascara lines running down his cheeks. Fat Nuggets laid down behind him, as Angel’s legs rested over the ledge. It seemed so strange to see him cry. His flirty, charismatic personality was gone completely.

Husk stepped out of the stairwell, and Fat Nuggets immediately jumped up, oinking loudly, ready to charge at him. Warm air hit him immediately. Angel whipped around to look at Husk, wiping the tears and most of the mascara off his face. 

Husk immediately hated that he thought Angel looked beautiful. The light from the city hit his fur just right and the tears looked like diamonds, precious and valuable.

“What’s up, Husky?” His voice cracked trying to seem composed.

“Cut the bullshit. Charlie’s looking for you, kid.”

He looked away at Pentagram City down below.

“Give me a minute, kitty. And I ain’t no fuckin’ kid.”

Despite Angel indicating for Husk to go away, he went and sat down beside Angel. Fat Nuggets deemed him safe and sat behind them and was soon asleep, oinking quietly.

 _Jesus, Angel is tall,_ he thought.

“What do ya want, Husk?” He sounded tired.

Turning to look at Angel, he finally saw the huge bruise and red marks on Angel’s face. It looked like he got slapped and punched. His top was also tattered and skirt askew. Husk was instantly concerned.

“Bad day at work?”

He ran his hands through his hair, one pair of arms crossed the other hands resting on the ledge, saying, “Worried about me, kitty?”

He almost sounded happy. Husk chose to ignore it, looking away.

“That bruise looks pretty bad.”

“I’ve had worse,” He sounded hurt. “I slipped up shootin’ a scene. Val got mad. It happens sometimes.” He spoke quietly in the night air.

“Why don’t you leave him?”

If someone didn’t know him, they wouldn’t know that he was close to crying.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Angel swallowed but answered. “It’s a binding contract. There’s no way out of it.”

Husk put his paw on Angel’s shoulder, careful not to scratch him. “Alastor fooled me into a contract… I should have been smart, but I was drunk and gambled away my soul.”

Angel looked at him with surprise and… kindness. Husk felt something crack inside of him, warmth filling that crack like gold being used to fix broken vases. 

“Husky… Thank you.” Relief shown through his voice.

“No problem. It was a long time ago,” Husk said, voice rising as Angel rests his head on his shoulder.

Involuntarily, Husk wraps his wings around both of them, suddenly feeling an intense urge to protect him.

Angel reached up and started to scratch behind Husk’s ears and before loud purrs echoed across the roof.

“Such a pretty kitty, arentcha?”

“Don’t… say… that,” He manages to say in between purrs.

“You like it,” Angel said with certainty.

Husk shivered, whispering, “No. Mmm… I don’t.”

The mix of soft touches and alcohol made him curl up right next to Angel, strikingly like an actual cat.

Husk wanted to pull away, but he just couldn’t. He felt more comfortable on this dirty ledge with Angel than with anyone he had met down here in this shithole. He felt Angel place a soft kiss on his head.

As the hazy feeling of sleep settled in, Angel whispered something to him, but he had already fallen asleep, Fat Nuggets oinking quietly in the background.


	2. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun rises over Pentagram City, Angel and Husk are discovered and comforted by Charlie and Vaggie. Alastor comes in later and maybe has a soft spot for the hotel residents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After someone on WattPad asking for another chapter, I couldn't help but do it! I hope you like it!

Angel continued to scratch Husk behind the ears and gently play with his soft red feathers as the sun rose above the horizon line. Fat Nuggets had disappeared down the stairwell to his room a little bit ago, somehow knowing the way.

Not much later, Charlie came up to the roof with Vaggie in tow. Charlie immediately looked relieved.

“Are you okay, Angel? I was really worried,” Charlie started, and Angel could tell she did by the worry laced into her voice.

Angel looked down at Husk’s sleeping form, his wings pulled close to his body, as a small smile graced his lips. “I’m doin’ alright, love. Don’t worry about me.”

Charlie hadn’t seen the bruise, but when he looked at her, she gasped. Even Vaggie seemed shocked. It had finally started to go purple instead of red.

Vaggie spoke up, saying, “Who did this to you? Tell me and they won’t make it out alive.”

Vaggie and Angel Dust had always had a strange relationship. Angel Dust didn’t seem to take anything seriously, and Vaggie always worried a little too much. They had grown to be quite protective of one another, however, and things became a little easier for Charlie because of that.

They both came closer to Angel and sat on his left, the side not occupied by Husk. Charlie put her arm around him, and he saw the tears fall. He turned to her and wiped away the tears.

“Don’t cry, doll. It’s okay now.”

Vaggie rested her hand on his shoulder comfortingly and spoke softly, arm wrapped around Charlie. “You should have come to us, Angel. We could have helped you immediately.”

Angel didn’t want to cry but felt the tears pool in his eyes. He was overwhelmed by how much they loved him. It had been a long time since he felt that warmth. He didn’t know if his father or brother had ever really loved him. In fact, Angel could still remember the last time he spoke to his father, and the memory became an open wound that stung if you looked at it too long.

He looked out towards the horizon and felt Husk stir beside him. He looked down as Husk sat up and noticed Angel’s tears.

Husk wiped away to tears and nodded at Angel to speak. He knew him so well.

Angel began, trying to keep his voice steady. “You know, I’ve never really had a family. Pops was, let’s say, not so supportive of my choices alive and dead. Neither was my brotha, wanted so much to be like dear old dad. “Anyways, I’m happy that I can be your family. I feel better now than I have in a long time. Even with this shiner!” He pointed to his face and smiled with his teeth. He coughed and resumed his speech but not before Husk gave him a small smile and held out his hand, which Angel happily held on to.

“The last time I spoke to my father he...” Angel paused, not sure how to word it. “He gave me a bruise like this one and told me I was a disappointment.” Angel began to cry, silently. “To never come home again. He said that Ma and my sister, they would have hated what I had become.”

Angel kept crying, as Husk squeezed his hand and rested his head on his shoulder. Charlie was crying and hugging Angel as hard as she could. She never ever wanted Angel to hurt like that because despite his attitude and preference for sinning, he didn’t deserve to be disowned by the only family he had.

Vaggie squeezed his shoulder, saying with a voice of steel, “We are you family now. And we never abandon our family!” She gave a pointed look at Charlie.

Suddenly, radio static filled the air, breaking the mood.

“How entertaining?!” They all turned around and saw Alastor flashing his signature yellow smile.

Vaggie was immediately not very happy about Alastor’s intrusion and stood up, ready to fight.

Alastor looked at Husk, ignoring everyone else, and walked over to him. “Husker, my good friend, I see you found him! How was your night with each other? Interesting, I assume!”

Husk flipped him off, and there was a faint blush across Husk’s nose and cheeks. Angel also had a noticeable blush and wrapped his arms around him. Alastor grabbed Husk’s ear and pulled. He winced as Alastor walked away and down the stairs.

Alastor had a smaller, more genuine smile on his face as he walked back to his room. He wouldn’t admit it, but he quite liked all the people in the hotel, even Angel to an extent. 

The idea of his freshly caught deer meat, raw just how he liked it, made his smile return to normal. He was absolutely famished, and this fiasco had forced him away from his meal.

-

Eventually, the girl went off to do something or another, and Husk and Angel went down to the bar.

When they reached it, Husk reached under it and grabbed some cream for the bruising and a blanket. They both sat on bar stools, facing each other.

“Aww, baby, you care about me?”

“No shit. Stay still while I put this on and cover up. Your clothes are in tatters.”

Angel took the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. “Mind if I take off my top. It’s barely hanging on.”

Noticeably, Husk paused and looked at Angel’s chest fluff. “Go ahead. I won’t watch ya and wrap the blanket all around ya.”

“Aww, Husky, but what if I want you to watch. I’ll even let ya touch ‘em a little,” Angel whispered, making his fur stand straight up and tail poof up.

Angel reached his arm up and started to scratch behind his ears like before, and he turned bright red.

“You- You’re distractin’ me, Angel. Let me do this first, would ya?”

“But you’re just so cute, and I want to spend some quality time with you,” Angel replied, voice thick and flirty.

Husk couldn’t help looking at Angel sitting with his chest pushed out, nearly in his face. He wrapped the blanket tighter around Angel and saw the look of amusement in his eyes.

“Alright, baby. Get on with it.” Angel put one of his hands on Husk’s thigh and another on his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

“It’s gonna hurt, Angel.” He took off his belt, Angel eyeing him suggestively. “Bite down on this.”

Husk grabbed the container and put some on his claws. He expected Angel to scream. This stuff would instantly clear up the bruise, but it hurt like a motherfucker. As he rubbed it on, Angel stayed silent, belt between his teeth as he bit down. 

When Husk finished up, he said, putting his belt back on, “Damn, kid. How are you not in pain right now?”

He shrugged, nonchalantly. “I’ve had to do it lots before this, so I’m used to it.”

Angel wanted to change the subject and instead asked, “So, kitty, want to make me a drink and make out?”

“I’ll make ya a drink, and we can go from there.”

Husk got up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey for himself. “What do ya like, kid? Probably somethin’ fruity.”

“Nah. Pour me some whiskey, love.”

Husk wouldn’t admit how much he liked that nickname. “I’m surprised. You don’t seem the type!”

“My pops was a mobster and expected his sons to follow in his footsteps, so he taught us how to drink and deal drugs and lie to people we care about.” He shrugged again.

Husk poured them doubles, and they swallowed each with the ease of familiarity. 

Against his will, Husk asked Angel, “Come sleep with me tonight.”

Angel looked almost shocked and happy. “Why Husk? Are you asking me to come to your room and share intimacy?”

“Not sex,” Husk huffed out. “I’m just feeling really, really protective. I ain’t gonna let Valentino touch you again.”

“Aww, Husky,” He wrapped his arms around his neck from across the bar. “I want to, but I have to go back. He might come snooping around here, and I won’t let that happen.”

Husk walked around the bar and grabbed Angel by the shoulders. “I respect your ability to make your own decisions, but, Angel, I can’t stand by. He’ll hurt you again.

And Alastor can protect you. You’re in his territory, and he is much stronger than Valentino.”

Angel looked sad and looked away from him.

Husk extended his hand out to Angel. “Come with me. Just for one night.” He was practically pleading.

The spider could not deny that the idea of going by to Val made his stomach turn. He whispered his affirmation.

Husk gently held his hand and led him to his room.

His room was clean to the point that it seemed like Husk had never even come in here. There was a large bed with grey bedding and a dresser to the left made of wood. There wasn’t much else.

Husk sat down and took off his pants and suspenders, left only in his underwear. Angel suddenly seemed shy.

He spoke quietly. “I know we’re just sleepin’, but I ain’t felt the way I feel about you since I was young. I don’t wanna mess it up, Husky.”

Angel looked so strikingly adorable, as he stood there in the doorway, nervously rubbing his hands together. Husk got up and took the blanket from his shoulders and set it on top of the dresser.

“It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.” Husk took two of his hands and rubbed them comfortingly.

The spider demon took a deep breath and slowly stripped of his skirt and paused at the boots. He had always hated them. They just looked too much like a spider’s for his liking. Like an animal hoof but furry and hooked. He took off the boots.

Husk didn’t even glance down, and Angel let out a breath of relief. He pulled him by the hand into the surprisingly soft bed. 

Under the covers, Angel wrapped all of his arms around Husk and pet his fur lovingly. Husk folded his wings as far as they would go and relaxed into his touch. Without much effort, Husk started to purr loudly. Angel smiled into his neck.

In not much time at all, they were asleep and content. They got the best night’s sleep they had had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you liked it, leave a comment/question and kudos! I love to reply to comments!
> 
> Have a fantastic day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> Also, I would love any ideas for future fanfics!!
> 
> Have a fantastic day/night!


End file.
